Alcanzándote
by Lucine2012
Summary: La curiosidad de la rubia le impedía quitar los ojos de esa chica, tenia un algo que simplemente le llamaba y eso era algo que en sus 17 años de vida nunca había sentido... ...en algún punto se encontró pensando lo hermosa que se veían esas pecas y lo mucho que enmarcaban a esos profundos ojos...
1. Chapter 1

-Bueno jóvenes espero que haya quedado claro cuales son las fases de la mitosis

Todos en la clase, de manera no muy divertida, dijeron "si" al unísono excepto por una persona.

-Señorita Arendelle no escuche su respuesta- y siguió sin escucharla, pues Elsa estaba dormida en su pupitre sin intención alguna de despertar

-Oye Elsa despierta- le susurro Kristoff mientras le daba un codazo- Wiselt ya viene para acá

-¡Señorita Arendelle!- el profesor golpeo el asiento de Elsa con una regla de madera para despertarla, ella solo se levantó lentamente estirándose

-¿Qué…. pasa?- bostezaba aun sin darse cuenta en donde estaba

-Lamento mucho aburrirla señorita

-No se preocupe…-volvió a bostezar-…una buena siesta le hace bien a todos

El profesor sujetó mas fuerte su regla pero no quiso mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro y con todo calmado siguió hablando

-¿Es que acaso mi materia le parece aburrida?

-No lo tome personal, tiendo a dormir en todas- Elsa estaba adormilada todavía y no podía notar la vena resaltante en la vena del maestro mientras que sus compañeros reían por lo bajo, estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de espectáculo.

-Bueno Elsa, si tanto te aburre mi clase debe ser porque ya sabes el tema

-Si, es lo mas probable

-En ese caso-subió dos tonos su voz- ¿podría explicarme en que consiste la mitosis?

-No puede ser- El profesor rió triunfante pues creía que finalmente dejaría en ridículo a su alumna-¿De nuevo olvido estudiar antes de su clase y quiere que la de yo?- la cara del hombre no tenía descripción era algo entre sorprendido e indignado por la actitud del Elsa- Solo tenía que decirlo directamente-Se paró de su asiento para ir al frente y explicar las cosas cuando un sonido la sorprendió

-¡Vaya inmediatamente a la oficina del director jovencita!- Había roto la regla en sus manos y su rostro no mostraba mas que furia ante la insolencia de la chica

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- Las risas en el salón, que el comentario de Elsa había provocado, se fueron apagando al ver la furia en los ojos del profesor, ordenó hacer un ensayo del tema visto mientras ella salía del salón.

No es que Elsa fuera una persona insolente o grosera solo era en extremo sincera y directa, no se paraba a pensar las consecuencias que podía tener lo que decía o hacía y esto era algo que no le gustaba a algunos maestros de baja categoría, como Weselt que a duras penas pudo graduarse de la universidad, pero a la mayoría de los maestros les molestaba la manera en que desperdiciaba todo su potencial y conocimientos Elsa Arendelle era la joven mas inteligente en esa pequeña ciudad, pero quien viera sus calificaciones pensaría lo contrario, en general no causa mucho problema, solo se duerme en clase o simplemente no asiste por quedarse en la biblioteca leyendo o aprovechando el aire acondicionado para dormir, pero siempre terminaba visitando al director cuando Weselt, al sentirse inferior, la enviaba

-No puede ser-caminaba lento y con pereza

Era una escuela algo pequeña y pobre, de no muy buena calidad académica, después de todo vivía en un pueblo, aunque los habitantes se empeñaran en llamarlo ciudad solo porque la mayoría de las calles estaban pavimentadas. En total eran 8 grupos por cada uno de los tres grados escolares, obviamente cada uno tenia un salón, una pequeña palapa que hacia de cafetería, dos laboratorios, tres salones mas para académicos, una supuesta cancha de futbol y dos nuevos edificios en la parte de atrás uno para la biblioteca y otro para las computadoras, además el club de danza por alguna razón se había adueñado del piso bajo la biblioteca. El uniforme era mucho menos creativo, una camisa blanca tipo polo con el cuello rojo y una falda azul marino con un tablón al frente, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla aunque a ella le gustaba mas ir con el uniforme deportivo, que era la misma camisa pero con un pans de un extraño color entre verde y azul no muy agradable a la vista pero si muy cómodo de usar. Nunca le ha preocupado mucho su aspecto y ¿por que habría de hacerlo? Era hermosa desde el día en que nació, su piel era casi de porcelana y no importaba cuanto comiera su esbelta figura no se modificaba porque lo compensaba con los deportes, lo único que hacía, luego de bañarse, era secarse el cabello y acomodarlo en una trenza que dejaba descansar en su hombro.

-Es el primer día del último año en esta escuela y ya me enviaron con el director- suspiró pesadamente- Ya puedo imaginar lo que dirá papá…

Mientras daba su "paseo" podía ver a algunos alumnos limpiando las banquetas de las hojas caídas de los arboles, supuso que los habían castigado igual que a ella. Elsa Arendelle no es una persona que se caracterice por su facilidad para hacer amigos o entablar una conversación, de hecho, estaba consiente que hasta antes de su ingreso a preparatoria, no tenia un solo amigo; si, podía hablar con una que otra persona y hacerse novia de unas cuantas mas, no tenia nada contra las uniones carnales, disfrutaba el escuchar su nombre en forma de un grito de placer salir de sus ex amantes, sin embargo nunca había dejado que la tocaran y si alguien se atrevía a intentarlo conocía alguna de sus habilidades de cinta negra. Ella se consideraba una persona normal y tachaba de raros a todos los demás habitantes del mundo es por eso que cuando Kristoff Bjorgman se acercó a ella en sus primero días en preparatoria lo primero que hizo fue ignorarlo pero el chico siguió intentando hablar con ella día tras día, al poco tiempo Elsa se encontró entablando conversaciones reales con una persona, en cuestión de un mes ya se encontraba visitando la casa del chico y conociendo a su familia entera. En el transcurso de sus dos primero años de preparatoria también conoció a otras personas con las que si bien no le desagradaban tampoco los consideraba amigos.

Su caminata casi terminaba, pues la oficina del director no se encontraba muy lejos. Eran las 14:00, sus clases comienzan a las 13:20. Frente a la puerta de la oficina había una niña pelirroja sentada en el suelo, moviendo sus pies pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Al entrar la secretaria la saludó haciéndole notar que había roto su record de tiempo para meterse en problemas, ella solo la miró con una media sonrisa y se acostó en el cómodo sofá de la sala de espera.

Pasó un minuto, dos, cinco, el director no la atendería nunca, la secretaria ni siquiera le había dicho que Elsa estaba allí, sabían que no había hecho nada malo y solo la mantenían vigilada para poder mandarla de regreso a su salón cuando su siguiente clase empezara. La campana de la puerta sonó despertando a Elsa, abrió los ojos y pudo notar que era la niña pelirroja quien entraba, supuso que tal vez era hija de algún maestro y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

-Hola-Supuso que se dirigía a ella, así que abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose un poco, la chica estaba un poco mas cerca de lo que esperaba y no era una niña, puesto que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella, solo que con la falda -¿Podrías hacer espacio para que me siente?- Elsa se levantó muy lentamente sin dirigirle palabra a la joven y se acomodó en el lado derecho del sofá sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la chica por el contrario solo se sentó al otro extremo del sofá sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a Elsa y esto le extrañó, generalmente la gente se le queda viendo siempre pero esta chica no, ella solo se limito a sentarse y leer un libro que parecía bastante gastado. La curiosidad de la rubia le impedía quitar los ojos de esa chica, tenia un algo que simplemente le llamaba y eso era algo que en sus 17 años de vida nunca había sentido, aquella mujer al notar la penetrante mirada de Elsa sobre ella dejó de leer y la miró dedicándole una muy agradable sonrisa, ella no pudo contenerse y le sonrió cálidamente también en algún punto se encontró pensando lo hermosa que se veían esas pecas y lo mucho que enmarcaban a esos profundos ojos grises, de pronto se dio cuenta de la boba sonrisa que adornaba su propia cara y se obligó a reaccionar volteando su rostro hacia la puerta.

-Oye…

-Señorita Spring su credencial esta lista-la joven pelirroja, que fue interrumpida por la secretaria, se paró para tomarla

-Gracias-luego volteo hacia Elsa- Entonces creo que nos veremos por aquí

-Cl-claro- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que la pelirroja dejara el lugar, pues todavía se encontraba confundida al desconocer el porque de sus reacciones.

-Elsa-

-¿Si?- aun perdida en la puerta de salida

-Tu clase esta por empezar, puedes retirarte- Se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir- y desde ahora te aviso-con una mano en el picaporte se giró hacia la secretaria- dejala en paz, es de primer año unos meses mas y cualquier cosa que le hagas será ilegal-

No le tomo importancia a lo que decía y se fue, no es como si planeara verla nuevamente, o como si le interesara hacerlo podía tener a cualquier persona que a ella le gustara, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera la hubiera notado no haber estado acostada en el sofá y al pensar eso le dolió pecho pero solo lo interpretó como su orgullo herido y sin pensar mas eso se dirigió a su salón.

_Bueno este es mi segundo fic en esta pagina el primero tuvo una aceptación mejor de la que me esperaba así que me animé a subir este otro. Espero este capitulo les haya interesado lo suficiente como para esperar el siguiente, por mi parte prometo actualizar seguido, al menos una vez por semana y ojala se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, que les gustó, que no les gustó, faltas ortográficas, inconsistencias en la trama, y lo que se les pueda ocurrir._

_Sin mas que decir me despido_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola primero que nada debo decir que enserio estaba pensando en dejar este fanfic porque no estaba recibiendo nada u.u pero un día desperté y tenia correos diciendo "agregado a favoritos" "sigue la historia" "te llego un comentario" y por eso he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste nwn y si no díganmelo e intentare mejorar en lo que sea que este mal._

_Sin mas que decir les dejo leer_

_Capitulo 2_

-¡Elsa por fin llegas!- gritó Kristoff desde el fondo del salón, Elsa se dirigió hacia el para tomar asiento delante de este, el profesor siguiente aun no llegaba y parecía que no iba a aparecerse por ahí así que la mitad del salón estaba en la "cafetería" o el área de computo ingresando a las redes sociales.

-Me sorprende que aun estés aquí-

-Si bueno ya sabes lo responsable que soy y no me arriesgo a un castigo

-Aja, ya dime la verdad- El rubio rio y se paró de su asiento para ponerse frente a Elsa

-Tu si me conoces Elsita, la verdad es que salí-Elsa rodó los ojos ante la obviedad- Pero tenia que regresar al salón porque en serio tenía que mostrarte lo que vi-La emoción del chico era demasiada para la poca tolerancia de Elsa pero sabía que cuando hacia esa voz aguda al hablar solo significaba una cosa, vio a una persona que le gusta, rodó los ojos nuevamente

-Kristoff ¿qué hablamos sobre esto?

-¿Sobre que?

-No puedes ir por ahí acosando a la gente que te gusta físicamente, que por cierto me sorprende que te hagan caso y no te tomen a loco

-Es que yo conozco el arte de la conquista- puso una supuesta pose sexy y le guiñó

-Si, por eso yo dije que si cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia a la semana de conocernos.

-Oye si fueras hetero me hubieras aceptado

-Soy bisexual y ni así, el caso es que luego sales lastimado…- Hizo una breve pausa-… aunque lo superas a la semana así que no sé porque te sermoneo

-Si no se que tanto hablas, además, si no estuviera acosando gente extraña que me gusta-se sentó a su lado- no estaríamos aquí ahorita y no sería tu mejor amigo- El la vio con ojos cariñosos, ella con una sospechosa

-¿Y quien te dijo que tu eres mi mejor amigo? –simplemente tenía que ser dura, así fue creada

-Bueno- pero el ya era inmune- el hecho de que no tengas ningún otro amigo creo que me da el puesto por default-Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo como que con enojo pero enseguida sonrió

-Esta bien, no tengo nada para debatir eso

-¡Si! Kristoff 1 Elsa 0- usó sus manos para representar los números dicho y enseguida se paró- pero dejemos de perder tiempo que se va a ir-la tomo de la muñeca- anda parate, están allá atrás, además Elsa, no es tanto por mi, es una sorpresa para ti, te aseguro que te encantará.

Salieron caminando, a pesar del entusiasmo de Kristoff, lento, pero con una elegancia que solo Elsa Arendelle podía lograr en ese uniforme, no dieron ni diez pasos cuando pudieron ver a una multitud de alumnos, en la cancha de futbol de atrás, formados en filas del mas pequeño al mas grande. Al acercarse un poco mas pudieron escuchar como el profesor de gimnasia gritaba "izquierdo, Izquierdo, Izquierdo" mientras los alumnos avanzaban en un intento de uniformidad

-Supongo que se preparan para el desfile de independencia

-¿Qué eso no es hasta septiembre?

-Elsa hoy es primero de septiembre- puso una pequeña cara de sorpresa- si se me olvida que tu vives en tu propio mundo

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al borde de la cancha de básquet y se sentaron en este dejando sus pies colgando sobre el pasto

-¿Debo suponer que lo que querías mostrarme era un montón de alumnos marchando?

-Si, no tienes idea lo excitante que es- Elsa se le quedó viendo y parpadeó dos veces- ¿Sabes que es sarcasmo?

-Es que de ti lo creo todo- luego le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola

-¿De donde rayos sacaste ese refresco?

-Me lo dio una chava mientras caminamos

-Sabes a veces envidio tu vida

-¿Y quien no?- levanto los hombros y sonrió orgullosa

-Pero otras…-le arrebató la botella y se la empinó completa

-¡Oye! Ah… no se que puedes envidiar si todo lo que me regalan también lo disfrutas

-¿Acaso dices que soy un parasito?-Dramatizó al grado de que lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos

-Bueno, te comes los chocolates que me dan de san Valentín, o la comida que luego me regalan en la cafetería, también estas en mi casa todo el día todos los días jugando video juegos y diciéndole a la mucama que te haga de comer.

-Tienes razón- puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- mi vida es mejor que la tuya no tengo porque envidiarte, pero tu nueva mucama ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Cenicienta! no cocina tan rico, me gustaba mas la anterior, Teana si que sabía como ponerle sazón ¿Qué le pasó?

-Mi papa la despidió porque la encontró desnuda en mi cama mientras "yo no estaba" ya lo sabes

-Seee, pero me gusta que lo repitas, oye mira ya terminaron de practicar- Kristoff se paró y Elsa lo miro atenta aun sentada, estaba moviendo la mano y llamando a alguien de los alumnos que acababan de deformarse.

Elsa miró al frente, en dirección donde su amigo miraba, al principio no lo notó, pues no traía sus lentes, solo veía algo rojo ondear en el aire, cuando se acercó un poco mas lo supo, era la misma chica que ella había visto en la dirección, unas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, las trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros estaban ligeramente alborotadas, ya no traía la falda ahora usaba un pans, pero no uno como el suyo, ero uno tan ceñido al cuerpo que, si no fuera por el color, podría jurar que no traía nada.

-Te dije que te gustaría- susurró en su oído. Es cierto, le era agradable a la vista, no podía negarlo pero ya había tomado la decisión de no tomarla en cuenta y no iba a cambiar solo por esos labios rosa que no podía dejar de mirar

-Aquí tienes tu lapicero

-Gracias- La joven tomó el bolígrafo que Kristoff sostenía, luego volteó a ver a Elsa que estaba perdida en su propio mundo

-Ella es mi amiga Elsa, Elsa ella es…

-Mucho gusto…- La pelirroja tomo del hombro a Elsa y se acercó a darse un beso en la mejilla como saludo, lo cual alarmó un poco a Kristoff pues a ella no le gusta mucho el contacto físico de ese tipo, pero ella ni se inmutó- mi nombre es Anna, pero en realidad ya nos conocíamos ¿No es así?

-Claro- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- debí suponer que no podía salir de tu radar- Anna lo miró sin entender pero Elsa no reaccionó ante su comentario

-O si- fingió no saber – ya recuerdo – Fingió no sentir – eras la joven que estaba al lado del prefecto en la entrada ¿no?- fingió no sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora

-no, eh bueno…-miró al suelo- Supongo que no lo recuerdas, aunque acaba de pasar, de todas formas no es como si hubiéramos hablado mucho o algo y solo fueron unos segundos, es normal que no recuerdes mi cara, yo estaba a fuera pero al verte entre y eh ah ¿qué?-

Elsa sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, sonrió hasta con la mirada tan solo al verla pero no articulo ninguna palabra, no podía, estaba embobada con ella por alguna razón era irresistible, Kristoff lo notó esa mirada era algo que nunca había visto en Elsa se enterneció y luego rió para si al notar lo boba e inocente que en realidad era.

-Oye Anna- se vio obligado a interrumpir antes de que La pelirroja notara lo que Elsa sentía- ¿Te gustan los video juegos?

-Pues nunca he jugado pero siempre he sentido curiosidad-

-¡Genial! Elsa-le dio un codazo para que reaccionara- tiene unos geniales en su casa podemos ir dentro de una hora que salgamos si quie...

-¡Amor!-un hombre alto de buen porte, pelo castaño y blancos dientes se acercó por detrás a Anna y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Aquí estabas, te perdí en la multitud

-Ah, hola Hans- lo saludó sin mucha importancia- vine a ver a mis nuevos amigos, estaban invitándome a jugar video juegos al rato

-Eso suena divertido- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Elsa y Kristoff que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos- pero lo lamento no podremos ir- lo dijo sin siquiera ver o preguntarle a Anna

"¿Y a ti quien te invito?" pensó Elsa mientras suspiraba, imperceptiblemente, cansada del tipo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya tenemos planes ¿recuerdas?- dijo sin mirarla aun- aun mi pequeña tontita- ahora si la miró directo a los ojos

-Ah, cierto…yo siempre tan distraída-

-Tenemos que irnos ya- la empujaba, sin ser brusco pero dominante

-Lo lamento, en otra ocasión será

Cuando ya habían dado algunos pasos Elsa gritó

-¡Espera!- ambos voltearon sorprendidos- Eres de primero verdad ¿Verdad?-Anna sonrió- yo debó venir mañana temprano… tal vez… pueda… no sé… verte- Se soltó del "abrazo" de Hans de alguna forma, dejándolo con cara de molestia y se acercó a Elsa

-Claro- tomó la mano de la rubia y en la palma escribió algunos números- El de arriba es el número de mi grupo, aun no se me mi salón así que tendrás que encontrarlo pero por si no lo haces abajo esta mi número de celular

-Anna tenemos que irnos- el tono de molestia en su voz era de lo mas notorio, excepto para Anna.

Le guiño un ojo a Elsa y luego se fue con Hans que ya se había adelantado un poco. Kristoff se acercó y tomó el hombro de Elsa

-Mentiste

-No sé de que hablas

-Claro que la recuerdas

-Nunca la había visto

-No puedes engañar

-No intento hacerlo

-Nunca habías mirado así a nadie

-Aun no sé de que hablas

-Te enamoraste

-No sé que es eso

-Y a primera vista

-Deja de decir tonterías

-Estaré aquí cuando quieras hablar

-Eso nunca pasará…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Luego de tanta espera, mejor directo al episodio **___

-Anda, volvamos al salón o nos pondrán a barrer- comenzaron a caminar a paso algo lento

-Creí que a ti no te podían poner a barrer por tus alergias

-Si bueno, creen que lo invento a pesar de que tengo comprobante medico

-Bueno, tu padre es médico

-Pero no es falso, tu me has visto, tengo cuadros en el abdomen de solo pasarme el día estornudando

-Es gracioso cuando andas adolorida…

-Holaaaaaaa- Una pelirroja llegó a la escena poniéndose entre Kristoff y Elsa- ¿a dónde van?-pasó un brazo por los hombros de la rubia

-Hola Mérida, pensábamos en fugarnos- dijo Elsa, con sarcasmo, sin siquiera mirarla pero con tono cariñoso

-¿Y tu que quieres oso?- La relación entre Mérida y Elsa no era algo que al chico le encantara, al principio le era indiferente, solo era otra chica que se acercaba a Elsa pero, cuando la rubia aceptó ser su novia, comenzó a tratarla mal, era notorio para todos excepto para ella misma, a pesar de lo mucho que insistieran Kristoff y Eugene ya llevaban tres meses de relación.

-Oh ¿Qué es esto?-Ignoró por completo a Kristoff, Elsa siempre les insistió para que se llevaran bien; al menos las intenciones del chico eran nobles, el solo quería proteger a su amiga pero Mérida, bueno, Mérida era una de esas personas delicadas, creía que el rubio era una de las razones por la cual su relación no iba bien, porque, según ella, la pervertía.

-¿Qué cosa?- La pelirroja tomó la mano de Elsa con ambas manos para observarla bien

-Otra vez dejaste que una de "esas" te rayara la mano, deja de darles esperanzas- comenzó a frotar la palma de Elsa con su blusa, tardó dos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, fue de una manera brusca, alejó rápidamente su mano de Mérida y la miró con enojo, una expresión que nunca había visto en ella.

-Tu no tienes ya derecho a decidir- se fue sin decir nada mas, directo al salón, no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa de Kristoff ni la cara de asombro de Mérida. Se quedaron en silencio un momento solo viendo a la rubia alejarse, luego Kristoff miró a Mérida y rió satisfecho

-Has estado observando desde el principio ¿no?

-Sabes que si, me viste jugando Futbol en la cancha aunque la distraída de Elsa no ¿Fue apropósito?

-No, tan solo fue una hermosa coincidencia- Mérida no respondió -Ella nunca te ha visto como vio a esa chica

-Lo sé

Todos regresaron al salón, no pasó mas de media hora para que entrara el prefecto y les informara que ya no llegaría ningún maestro así que podían retirarse. Mérida salió rápido, sin decir nada a nadie, el dialogo nunca ha sido una de sus especialidades.

-Oye Elsa ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, en realidad planeaba dormir hasta las 8 que saliéramos de clase

-Te dije que hoy saldríamos temprano, pensé que me habías creído porque no trajiste ni mochila

-¿No traje mochila?- Elsa volteo sorprendida a todos lados pero no pudo encontrar nada- es cierto-soltó despreocupada- no lo había notado- bostezó

-No me sorprende, como sea ¿Quieres ir a jugar billar? Hace ya mucho que no lo hacemos

-Si, creo que estoy de humor para ganarte- sonrió desafiándolo, pero también de manera juguetona, seguían sentados en sus lugares, estaban esperando que sus 23 compañeros dejaran el aula ya que a Elsa no le gustaba el contacto humano.

Luego de un rato tomaron sus cosas (por lo menos Kristoff ya que Elsa no había llevado nada) y salieron del salón con dirección al estacionamiento que se encontraba fuera de la escuela. Caminaban platicando tonterías, sus conversaciones raramente eran sobre temas importantes.

Elsa nunca fue una persona a la que le interesara socializar, tendía a ignorar a las personas, pero era hermosa (aunque ella no lo notaba) así que la gente se le acercaba la mayoría de las veces solo por intereses sexuales, otros por querer hacerse de una "posición social," los modales de la chica siempre fueron perfectos, la manera en que caminaba, como usaba su ropa, el hecho ce que era hija del director del hospital de la ciudad y por alguna razón se había esparcido el rumor de que su madre era una mujer cuyo único trabajo era verse hermosa y asistir a fiestas de te, todo esto hacía creer a los demás que la familia de Elsa poseía una cuantiosa fortuna y posición social de la cual poder colgarse, lo que esa gente no sabía era que los padres de Elsa trabajaban para el gobierno, su madre era maestra de primaria y su padre director del centro de salud y, tristemente, este país no es un lugar en donde se le de prioridad a la salud ni a la educación, eran básicamente clase media-media. Cuando Elsa revelaba esta información la gente simplemente se alejaba y la trataba de hipócrita a pesar de que nunca ha tenido la culpa de las cosas que se hablan de ella. Kristoff era diferente, no tenía interés en absolutamente nada, si bien había sido atraído por su belleza no fue por lo que se quedó: Fue en su primer año en la preparatoria que se conocieron, todas las veces que Kristoff intentó acercarse ella lo ignoraba, se escondía tras de un manga o con sus audífonos a el no le importaba, solo se sentaba a su lado y le platicaba cualquier cosa, de su vida, música, le pedía que le recomendara animes, un día Elsa cerró un libro y comenzó a platicar con el de nada y de todo a la vez, pasaron juntos por muchas cosas, sin darse cuenta se encontraba riendo todos los días a su lado.

-Sabes- caminaban por la banqueta (ya fuera de la escuela), frente a un deportivo un campo de futbol y uno de beisbol

-¿Qué pasa?- el billar estaba hasta el centro de la ciudad, así que aun caminarían otro poco.

-Aun no termino ese libro

-¿De qué hablas?- Elsa rió

-Nada, nada-

20 minutos de caminata después ya estaban en el billar.

-Caminamos de casi la frontera al centro y no tardamos ni media hora ¿Por qué la gente insiste en llamar a esto ciudad?

-Oye vive puro petrolero aquí y tu sabes que esos son fresas

Subieron las escaleras y ahí estaba Oaken, el alegre dueño del billar

-Chicos ¿Qué milagro? Ya me sentía abandonado

-Disculpa Oak, pero ambos salimos de vacaciones hasta ayer

-¿Por fin son pareja?- ambos hicieron cara de asco

-Que horror, Elsa es demasiado macho para mi

-Si, siempre he creído que tu llevas los pantalones nena- le guiñó- tienen suerte de que su mesa este desocupada ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

-un rato, o tal vez hasta la noche, depende de cuantos juegos soporte Kristoff que le gane.

El chico no pudo reclamar, estaba muy ocupado tomando un refresco del refrigerador para los tres y un cigarrillo.

-¿jugaras con nosotros Oak?

-No, chico hoy hay mucha gente, debo estar pendiente de que no me roben.

Caminan a través del salón, pasando a unas cuantas personas para llegar a su mesa al fondo algo alejada de los demás

-¿Qué jugamos?

-Rayadas y lisas

-Ok yo empiezo

-¿Qué pasó con eso de las damas primero?

-Por eso- lo dijo agudo mientras se acomodaba su cabello rubio- acomodaron las bolas y Kristoff tiró primero sin meter ninguna

-Mejor toma asiento tardaras un rato en volver a tirar- el chico bufó pero se sentó a fumar su cigarro pues sabía que lo que decía era verdad

-Oye Elsa

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace rato con Mérida? ¿Se volvieron a pelear

-ah eso, terminamos

-si bueno eso lo hacen al menos una ves por semana, ya no les creo

-esta ves en serio

-aja

-Su madre nos vio besándonos

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Ayer…

Elsa seguía perdida en la mesa ya llevaba 3 dentro

-Bueno mujer no te quedes callada ¿Qué pasó?

-ah si, pues nada, me corrió de su casa

-¿Su mamá?

-Mérida, ya sabes como es con este tema de la homosexualidad y que nadie sepa o nos vea…- tiró pero falló- su madre no hizo nada- se alejó de la mesa para que Kristoff tirara, pero el estaba escuchando atento – hoy me levante a las 7 de la mañana porque así me lo pidió ella y la lleve a mi casa para poder hablar-

Tomó un cigarro de menta y lo puso en su boca sin encenderlo, Kristoff se acercó a ella y colocó el encendedor frente a ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo de siempre, tuvimos sexo ¿qué mas?- a Elsa le da igual decir esas cosas en voz alta, pero su amigo pudo notar algo de tristeza en su tono- Luego me confesó que desde ayer en la noche esta con otro tipo- el rubio apretó con fuerza el vaso de plástico que sostenía en la mano tirando todo el refresco- pero que me ama y después echo a llorar.

-¿estas bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Bueno te engañó, terminaron y la querías

-Tu sabes que yo no entiendo eso de la monogamia.

-Te he visto muy mal por ella

-ya ni siquiera creo que sea por ella, es decir, la quiero si, pero me sofocaba, me daba ordenes, revisaba mi celular, quería controlar lo que comía y bebía, tenía celos de ti, Eugene y 'Zel

-Bueno en su defensa te besaste con los dos últimos

-era jugando y aun no andaba con ella además ¿Desde cuando la defiendes?

-Tienes razón

-Perdí mi tiempo por tres meses Kristoff ¿Por qué creí que podía tener una relación? ¿por qué creí que alguien me querría solo a mí por quien soy?- Elsa cerró los ojos y sujetó fuertemente el taco con ambas manos

-hey, hey, no hables así tu eres hermosa, divertida, artística, genial, inteligente- coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Elsa, las lagrimas no saldrían, era demasiado fuerte para ello o al menos eso es lo que se repetía siempre

-descuida- abrió los ojos y le sonrió cálidamente- estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Sabes que si, anda-puso su mano sobre la de el- apurate a fallar que ya quiero seguir jugando

-No te dejaré ganar tan fácil- le sonrió, conocía lo suficiente a Elsa, todo el mundo la apodaba "Reina del Hielo" porque era antisocial y pocas veces se le veía sonreír, pero el sabía que no es que no sintiera, lo hacía y posiblemente mas que lo demás, pero como realmente nunca había tenido relación con muchas personas, no era capaz de comprender con su cabeza lo que su pecho gritaba por salir y en parte eso era bueno, su capacidad de razonarlo todo le proveía un escudo del que la mayoría carecen.

-jajaja pero que horrible tiro- Kristoff le había pegado muy fuerte a la bola blanca y esta había salido rebotando de la mesa, pero Elsa pudo agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo- te voy a enseñar como tira un profesional.

Colocó la bola en el lugar que mas le convenía y se agachó dispuesta a meter todas las bolas

-¿Listo para perder?

-En realidad, creo que llegó mi suerte

-¿De qué habl…

-Adivina quien soy- alguien, con una obvia voz modificada, nubló la vista de Elsa desde la parte de atrás

-Anna- La rapidez con la que Elsa respondió sorprendió a ambos

-¿Cómo supiste?-la soltó y se pusieron frente a frente, la diferencia de altura era notoria.

-Eres la única chava que conozco que usa el perfume de Paris

-Wow- exclamo el chico

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, nada, oye Anna ¿no que tenias planes con Nash?

-Hans

-Eso

-Pues si, estos eran los planes, se supone que me enseñaría a jugar, pero está allá con sus amigos tomando y no me dejan ni agarrar un taco-

Elsa dio una calada a su cigarro y volteó a ver hacia donde Anna había señalado, estaba ebrio, todos ahí lo estaban, hacían mucho ruido y podía ver que lo que fumaban no era precisamente tabaco, frunció el seño, pensando en la novia que tiene y lo mal que la trata, soltó el humo hacia ese lado y luego volteo a ver a Anna que la miraba fijamente sonriendo, esto la sorprendió y dio medio paso hacia atrás

-¿q-q-ue pasa?

-Nada- seguía sonriendo, provocando en Elsa una sonrisa boba

-Oye Anna- Kristoff que se había limitado a observar habló- Elsa es muy buena jugando

-¿En serio?

-En serio ¿Por qué no le enseñas tu Elsa?

-¿Lo harías?- miro directo a los ojos a la rubia, suplicantes, en la expresión mas tierna que Elsa podría jurar haber visto, desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada

-Bu-bueno, supongo que po-podría

Kristoff sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a acomodar las bolas, terminando fue por otro taco y se lo dio a Anna que le agradeció con una sonrisa provocando que Elsa lo mirara feo.

-Bueno, creo que yo iré por un trapeador que aun no limpio el refresco que tiré ya vuelvo chicas

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que? Ah oh claro, claro. Bueno básicamente tienes que hacer que las bolas de colores entren en los hoyos

-Entiendo- empuñó el taco con ambas manos y se dispuso a golpear directamente el triangulo

-No, no, no espera

-¿qué pasa?- quito el taco de la mesa y lo abrazó

-Lo siento creí que era lógico, tienes que pegarle con el taco a la bola blanca y luego esta bola debe pegarle a las demás para que entren en los hoyos, además no se agarra así, mira- Elsa tomo su taco y se inclinó en la mesa- tienes que poner la mano izquierda en la mesa, cerca de la bola blanca, para que te sirva de base y con la derecha lo empuñas- hablaba y hacía lo que describía- colocas la punta entre tu dedo índice y medio y lo dejas firme pero libre para deslizarse de atrás hacia delante- se paró bien- ahora intentalo tu

-¡Claro!- Anna se inclinó en la mesa e intento hacer todo lo que Elsa le había dicho sin embargo no lograba dejarlo firme, apretó los labio y frunció el seño por la frustración estaba apunto de rendirse

-Así- Elsa se acercó y tomó el taco de Anna como si fuera el suyo abrazándola en el acto, sus manos estaban sobre las de ella mostrándole como debía sostenerlo- debes poner mas presión en la mano izquierda- Anna sentía en el aliento de Elsa en su oreja provocándole leves escalofríos, La rubia seguía hablando, muy metida en su papel de maestra, pero Anna no era capaz de oír nada de lo que decía, su mirada perdió la bola de vista, volteo levemente el rostro encontrándose directamente con el rostro de Elsa que parecía estar muy distraída para notarlo, si, había dado un par de caladas a su cigarro, pero su aliento era menta fresca, estaba hipnotizada con el movimiento de aquellos labios, su mundo había desaparecido, solo existía Elsa y nadie mas, estaba acercándose peligrosamente a ella saboreando tortuosamente cada segundo de camino

-Anna- Reaccionó y se alejó delicadamente para no alarmar a la rubia- Es hora de irnos, anda- Hans se acercó y la jaló de la muñeca, su tono era mas elevado de lo que la gente normal usa

-Espera-

-Que nos vamos dije- le habló directo a la cara y sintió el choque del olor del alcohol, apestaba. Se soltó, él se estaba acercando nuevamente con algo de brusquedad, pero Elsa se interpuso

-Oye no puedes obligarla a nada

-Tu no te metas Zorra- Hans alzó su mano para golpearla con el torso de esta, pero Elsa la tomo con fuerza

-Te recomiendo que te vayas ahora, este no es lugar para borrachos

-¿O que?

Oaken se levantó detrás del mostrador

-O te sacaré por la ventana- el castaño apenas y le llegaba al pecho- y estamos en un segundo piso- lo dijo con su característico tono dulce

-Vámonos Hans no vale la pena esa puta pelirroja

-Si, además por lo que se ve esa rubia se la ha tirado un par de veces- decían los amigos de Hans para hacerlo entrar en razón

-Tienen razón- se soltó del agarre de Elsa y se dio la vuelta- solo eres una puta zorra- se volteo nuevamente para escupirle en la cara. Elsa lo golpeo tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo y uno de sus dientes muy lejos de el

-Vuelve a llamarla así y un diente no será lo único que pierdas-

Sus amigos salieron corriendo al ver como Oaken se ponía también en modo de pelea y al verse solo el también salió corriendo el grandote los persiguió hasta la salida en el piso de abajo, con la pelea la gente que estaba ahí también se fue dejando solas a Elsa y Anna

-¿Estas bien?- Elsa se quitó la blusa del uniforme, quedándose en sport, y limpio el rostro de Anna

-Si, claro debería ser yo quien te lo preguntara

-No te preocupes, estudie karate- Elsa movió su mano frente a su rostro intentando restarle importancia pero tuvo el efecto contrario pues Anna pudo ver unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, tomándola entre las suyas

-Pero si estas sangrando

-Oh vaya no lo había notado, tal vez me corté con sus dientes

-Vamos a mi casa a que te cure

-No te preocupes estaré bien

-Insisto, esta aquí a dos cuadras vayamos- la tomó de la muñeca y salieron de ahí.

-Por fin encontré la cubeta, no se imaginan lo que…-Kristoff salió de atrás con una cubeta y un trapeador pero ya no vio a nadie ahí- ¿a dónde se fueron todos?

Y así termina el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, si se que prometí subir uno por semana y si, se que me tardé como tres meses lo siento u.u pero me quedé sin computadora donde escribir se había roto mi cargador y apenas tuve dinero para comprar otro pero ahora si, subiré episodio cada domingo y serán mas largos para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo así como yo disfruté al escribirlo y ya saben, cualquier duda, aclaración o sugerencia para eso están los reviews yo leo todo lo que me escriben, me inspira mas, y me hace sentir mejor nwn

PD. Nunca me gustó la pareja Mérida y Elsa sin embargo seguirá teniendo sus apariciones

PD2: Prometo no dejarlos abandonados u.u


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Auch!- Elsa alejó su mano lo mas rápido que pudo

-¿Qué paso con la Elsa toda ruda de hace un rato?- Anna volvió a tomar su mano para seguir limpiando la herida, estaban sentadas en los sofás color crema de su casa: era un pequeño departamento de tres cuartos, sala comedor, cocina y un baño, estaba ubicado sobre la mueblería de su familia.

-Bueno, cuando noto que tengo una herida entonces empieza a dolerme

-Eso no tiene sentido

-En mi mundo si, auch- quería alejar nuevamente su mano pero Anna la sostenía firmemente

-Ni creas que te volverás a escapar

-Es que me arde, si al menos no usaras alcohol

-Solo dejame limpiar aquí ¿si?- la miró con preocupación

-Esta bien…- volteó el rostro para que Anna no fuera capaz de notar el sonrojo en el. Terminó de limpiar, aun con los quejidos, colocó una gasa y un mini vendaje.

-¿No crees que exageraste?

-En realidad creo que le faltó

-Por favor dime que no planeas seguir una carrera en medicina

-No te preocupes, no me gusta la sangre.

-Pero no te molestó la mía y fue mucha

-Si no sé porque, por cierto sangras demasiado

-ah si, tengo un trastorno de coagulación o algo así

-¿En que consiste?

-No tengo idea

-¿Y te quejas de mi conocimiento en medicina?

-Mi padre es medico, generalmente dicen que con mayor razón debería saber de enfermedades y medicamentos, pero la verdad es que siempre he tenido quien me cuide así que no es necesario- sonrió levemente con mucha ternura sin darse cuenta

-Vaya- Elsa reaccionó y volvió a poner su acostumbrada cara de "no me importa nada"- No eres para nada lo que se dice de ti

-¿Qué?- puso la cabeza de lado y abrió los ojos- ¿No pasó ni un día y ya te fueron con chismes sobre mi? ¡Ja!- su tono no era de molestia, hacía mucho que la sociedad le había dejado de importar, era sorpresa y algo de burla.

-No, no es lo que piensas, para empezar nunca he hecho caso de chismes, la gente de este pueblo tiene la mente muy cerrada, pero bueno esto es a lo que me refiero- tomo delicadamente su mano herida y la dirigió hacia la puerta, había un balcón a lo largo de todo el piso, ambas se recargaron en el barandal de concreto

-¿Entonces a que?

-Mira allá abajo

-Jaja tienes que estar bromeando

-Lo estas viendo por ti misma

-Mi padre trabaja en ese consultorio por las tardes, vengo saliendo de la escuela para irnos a casa juntos

-Lo sé…- se hizo una breve pausa

-Hoy en la oficina del director…- Elsa no volteaba a verla, por alguna razón no quería hacerlo- no era la primera vez que me veías ¿verdad?

-Bueno, primero escuche como mil veces tu nombre en la escuela, durante años tuve que escuchar la leyenda de "la perfecta Elsa."

-¿Qué no fue hoy tu primer día?

-Fue en la secundaria

-Oh, entonces no es "la perfecta Elsa" ¿En serio aun me recuerdan?

-Todo el mundo dice que te acostaste con el director anterior para salir con un diez perfecto

-¿Y tu lo crees?

-Al principio no pensaba en ello, te digo que no hago caso de chismes, pero una noche estaba aquí parada y tu estabas allá abajo, sentada en la banqueta frente al consultorio de tu padre, con unos audífonos de Dj puestos y escuché como él te llamaba por tu nombre completo, así pude ponerle una cara al nombre

-Y entonces fue cuando comprobaste los rumores ¿no?- lo dijo sin expresión, su cara tampoco manifestaba ninguna se puso frente a ella, la observó directo a los ojos, con la mirada mas fría que nunca hubiera tenido, Anna le sostuvo la mirada, sonriente, juguetona, lo que provocó un poco de molestia en Elsa, estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para dejar esa casa

-No- Elsa se sorprendió un poco pero no cambio su expresión- fue ahí donde me di cuenta que los rumores no eran mas que meras exageraciones- La rubia relajó su cuerpo y la miró con extrañeza- supongo que quieres preguntar porque, bueno…- Anna levantó su mano encaminándola hacia el rostro de la rubia –la verdad es que…

-Maravilla de esa boca, ilumina…- el celular sonó haciendo que ambas se distrajeran, Elsa lo tomo y respondió solo con monosílabos. Colgó.

-Disculpa, tengo que irme- dio un paso hacia atrás percatándose de la cercanía- nos veremos luego- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se dio media vuelta a la mitad- gracias- levanto su mano derecha y la señalo con la izquierda- por la curación

-Gracias a ti por defenderme-

Salió por la puerta dejándola abierta por petición de Anna, ya iba a media calle cuando se le ocurrió voltear hacia atrás y miró a una sonriente Anna despidiéndose con la mano en alto

-No olvides que te espero mañana temprano en la escuela- Elsa sonrió al escucharlo, alzó la mano para despedirse también dando pasos hacia atrás, sonrió mas ampliamente y luego salió corriendo entrando al consultorio.

Son las seis de la mañana, la alarma suena y suena sin que nadie la apague un bulto rubio se revuelve en las sabanas, molesta por el sonido pero no lo suficiente como para despertarse. La puerta del cuarto se abre y la luz es encendida pero aun no es suficiente y ella sigue dormida.

-Hija ya levantate- su madre pone su mano el hombro de Elsa y la mueve delicadamente- ya es tarde

-Mmmhh, 5 minutos- se enrolla mas en las sabanas

-ya son las seis y es media hora de camino a tu escuela- jalaba la sabana pero Elsa es mas fuerte

-Llego en diez minutos.

-Sigue haciendo esos comentarios y no te prestaré el coche

-Mmhh…

-Anda parate ya es hora, te haré el desayuno

Su madre se levantó y cinco minutos después Elsa también

-Vaya fue mas rápido de lo que creí

-¿Y como no si dejaste la luz encendida?- arrastra los pies hasta el baño y media hora después sale vestida con unos jeans un poco ajustados, claros, rasgados de la rodilla derecha, tres cadenas colgados de la cadera izquierda y una blusa negra larga sin mangas. Su cabello sigue húmedo así que lo trae suelto. Se dirige a la sala donde su madre desayuna viendo las noticias. Se sienta en el sillón que no ocupaba ella y toma su plato.

-¿Puedo cambiarle?

-Deberías aprender a ver las noticias- su madre hacia malabares entre comer, maquillarse, alistar su portafolio y buscar sus zapatos.

-Y tu deberías aprender a arreglar tus cosas en la noche- dio una mordida a su quesadilla

-Claro como tu ni mochila llevas a la escuela

-Voy a educación física sabes que no es necesario

-¿Y ayer?

-ah… eh… ¿Te diste cuenta de eso?

-Hija yo me doy cuenta de todo, además no es la primera vez que te pasa

Siguieron platicando otros cinco minutos en lo que Elsa terminaba de comer, se lavo los dientes, se hizo su acostumbrada trenza de lado dejando caer unos mechones por su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Dónde están las llaves?- su madre señaló detrás de ella a la pared- claro en el llavero- las tomó y salió por la puerta, subió al coche de su madre un chevy C2 color plata supuesta edición limitada. Su madre se asomó por la puerta y le dijo adiós con la mano.

-Sabía que llegaba en diez minutos- bostezó -aun es temprano- bajó del auto y se encaminó al portón de la escuela

-¡Hola!

-Hey Mérida…- La pelirroja se había puesto frente a ella pero ágilmente la esquivo

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?

-Supongo, tenemos que ir a clase

-jaja, sabes de que hablo Elsa, anda vamos a tu casa- Elsa se volteó sorprendida para verla

-Debes estar bromeando-Mérida se acercó a ella

-Oye, el que no seamos pareja no significa que no podamos…-jaló su blusa para acercarla mas

-Tienes novio…-estaba perdiéndose en sus ojos llenos de deseo

-¿Desde cuando eres tan puritana?- Elsa se estaba acercando para besarla pero Mérida retrocedió

-Aquí no, la gente puede vernos- Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos y se molestó

-Jaja, no sé como pude si quiera pensar en hacerlo-

-oh vamos Elsa, no te pongas de dramática

-¿qué no me…- se dio cuenta que subió la voz y se calmó- me voy- se dio la vuelta

-Oye no tan rápido- la tomó de la muñeca- tu sabes que esto no ha acabado…

-Oh pero claro que acabó- lo decía calmada incluso su expresión pues no quería llamar la atención- Tengo clase, suéltame

-No has ido a esa clase en meses-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, nuevo año nueva vida, anda suéltame

-No creo que lo haga

-Oye zanahoria gigante- alguien detrás de Mérida hablo- si ella no quiere ir contigo deja de molestarla- volteó para saber quien era

-¿Tu otra vez?

-¿Otra vez? Eso no importa anda dejala

-Que ella me lo pida

-Te lo he estado pidiendo desde hace rato- Anna se acercó a Elsa y abrazó el brazo que Mérida no sujetaba

-Superalo anciana, ella esta conmigo ahora- se alzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elsa que se sonrojó, Mérida soltó su mano de la sorpresa-¿Nos vamos cariño?

-Cl-cla-claro- entraron a la escuela tomadas del brazo dejando a una enojada Mérida en el estacionamiento.

-Bueno llegamos

-¿ah?- Elsa estaba distraída y embelesada solo pensando en el toque de Anna

-Al salón

-¿Qué salón?

-De clases- deja de abrazar su brazo y se pone frente a ella sujetando solo su mano- ¿Recuerdas que estamos en la escuela?

-Ah si, cierto, disculpa me distraje un poco

-Si, he notado que eres muy distraída- la miró directo a los ojos y Elsa sonrió

-Por cierto- puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Anna- Tu cabello es color Zanahoria- revolvió su cabello – pero en ti se ve hermoso –

Lo dijo sin pensar, ni siquiera se sonrojo pues no reaccionó de lo que dijo a diferencia de Anna que se había fusionado con el color de su cabello

–Gracias- La vista de Anna volvió a su rostro –Por lo de hace un rato

-Oh eso, te veías muy alterada, así que tuve que intervenir

-¿De que hablas? Estaba de lo mas calmada

-Tu rostro tal vez lo estaba- Elsa se sorprendió pero no dijo nada- Por cierto ¿Quién era ella?-Se mordió levemente el labio

-Bueno ella… ella es…

-Es tu pareja ¿cierto? Disculpa si compliqué las cosas, es solo que yo te vi alterada y ella no hacia mas que gritar, jalonear, y aunque tu se lo pedias ella no te soltaba y eso me hizo sentir como que raro solo quería golpearla y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque me saca una cabeza y se ve bastante ruda, creo que me mataría si me peleara con ella y…- sus palabras salían rápidas y sobrepuestas

-Hey, hey tranquila, no te alteres, ella es mi ex –Anna se relajó- Pero creo que si empeoraste las cosas- ahora su cara era trágica- no para mi claro-contesto rápidamente

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, ella no es precisamente una persona amable, centrada y pacífica

-Si, parece un oso

-Jajaja Kristoff dice lo mismo

-Señorita Arendelle- la profesora iba llegando- espero que no esté mal influenciando a los de primero- Elsa no tiende a llevarse bien con los maestros, pero Gerda no le molestaba

-No se preocupe ella ya esta bastante mal por si sola-volvió a revolver el cabello de Anna

-Tendré que mantenerla vigilada entonces señorita Spring, anda Elsa ya ve a tu clase

-Te veré cuando termine- Gerda y Anna entraron al salón, Elsa comenzó a caminar pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando se encontró con Eugene y Rapunzel

-Vaya, así que Kristoff tenía razón

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La pregunta era ¿Qué haces tu aquí si no has venido nunca a esta clase?-Comenzaron a caminar hacia las canchas de atrás

-¿Era?

-Si, ya vimos lo suficiente como para saber la respuesta ¿Iras a la clase o ya te vas?

-mmm supongo que puedo ir, estoy desocupada.

Fueron a su clase, el profesor regaño a Elsa por no haber ido nunca pero cuando la puso a jugar futbol junto con los demás alumnos y vio que ella fue la responsable de 9 goles le rogó que se uniera al equipo de la escuela, pero Elsa declinó alegando que no tenía tiempo. Dando las nueve su clase terminó

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó 'Zel secándose el sudor

-Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer antes.

-Ah claro tienes que ir a ver a tu novia

-No es mi pareja

-Pero quisieras

-¿No creen que ustedes van muy rápido?-Caminaba hacia atrás viendo a Eugene y Rapunzel- No es mi pareja

-¿Quién no es tu pareja?- Anna apareció en escena

-ah eh.. eh… El profesor, es que tal vez me una al equipo de la escuela y creen que es por el

-¿Ah? Creí que hablábamos de…- La pequeña castaña le dio un codazo en el estomago a su novio para que se callara, luego se acercó a Anna

-¡Hola! Tu debes ser Anna, yo soy Rapunzel, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío

-Aquel que se retuerce en el suelo se llama Eugene, no le hagas mucho caso a sus gritos

-aah… claro…-Anna los miró confundida

-Oigan ¿no tenían algo importante que hacer ustedes?

Eugene había vuelto a pararse junto a Rapunzel

-En realidad no tenemos nada que…-Esta vez fue Elsa quien fuerte pero sutilmente lo golpeo en el estomago

-¿Zel?-La miró como suplicante lo que sorprendió a la castaña pero reaccionó rápido

-Claro, claro ya recordé, nos veremos en clase, Anna todo un gusto- Tomó a Eugene del cuello de la camisa y salió de ahí

Dos segundos de silencio y luego la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente

-Tienes amigos muy interesantes-Elsa parpadeo- no lo esperaba

-Creo que lo tomaré como un cumplido- Anna rio dulcemente

-¿Terminaste tu clase?

-Si, era educación física, solo nos pusieron a jugar futbol

-¿Tu no jugaste?

-Pero si yo metí 9 goles- se sentaron en una pequeña banca frente al salón de Anna

-No te creo- sus ojos se abrieron y la miró con incredulidad-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un refresco que acababan de regalarle

-No tienes ni una gota de sudor

-Ah eso, es que yo no sudo

-Cada vez te creo menos- Elsa sonrió con una calidez tan brillante que hasta los que pasaban alrededor tuvieron que pararse a mirarla

-Con el tiempo veras que digo la verdad- sacó una paleta roja de bolita, de su bolsillo y se la metió a la boca

-Luego de esa sonrisa te creería que la tierra es plana

-Cuidado con lo que dices, tal vez me aproveche y te secuestre

-Tendrías que decirme algo muy bueno para que me subiera a tu auto viendo que hay sogas dentro

-Bueno- se sacó la paleta de la boca y la ondeó un poco cerca de Anna- podría decirte que tengo muchos dulces

-No creo que subiera con eso

-¿Por qué? Son dulces muy ricos

-Pues…- se inclinó un poco y atrapo con su boca la paleta de Elsa quitándosela de la mano- Esta paleta es mas rica- la sacó y la lamió guiñándole un ojo –Tengo que entrar- le dio un beso a Elsa en la comisura –Nos veremos luego.

Vio como Anna se paraba dirigiéndose a su salón y antes de entrar se volteó para guiñarle un ojo para luego desaparecer. Pasaron unos segundos para que Elsa finalmente reaccionara y se dirigiera a su auto, entró colocó ambas manos en el volante y luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre éste

-Maldición…


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado un par de días y por cuestiones de horarios las chicas no habían vuelto a verse frente a frente, su comunicación se limitaba a mensajes por celular y por internet, muchas veces desvelándose provocando que ambas llegaran tarde a sus clases.

Era viernes en la noche y Elsa corría hacia su cuarto para encender rápidamente su laptop pues su celular se había quedado sin batería por estar jugando en clase. La tomó de su escritorio y se tiró en la cama abriéndola, para su suerte estaba encendida y cargada, tuvo que teclear tres veces la contraseña por lo rápido que escribía y ni bien se conectó a Skype un mensaje la recibió

-Al fin llegas-

-Si, decidí tomarme mi tiempo ¿Esperaste mucho?- Mentía

-No, recién encendí la computadora- También mentía

-¿Entonces por qué me esta llegando un mensaje a mi celular que me esperas desde las 7?

-Vaya, ahora Telcel también te apura

Elsa rió al imaginar la reacción de Anna, sabía que si hubieran estado frente a frente no habría parado de hablar. Pensó en mandar una videollamada pero en cuanto iba a presionar el botón Anna ya la había mandado. Sin dudarlo la aceptó

-Hey

-Hola peque

-¿Sabes? No eres muy buena con los apodos

-¿Prefieres zanahoria?

-Peque esta bien- pequeña pausa

-Sabes, mañana es sábado…

-Si, es lo que usualmente viene después del viernes

-bueno, siempre voy con Kristoff y los demás a jugar tenis ¿Quieres unirte?

-Nunca he jugado tenis

-¿Sabes? Te he invitado a hacer tres cosas y no has hecho nunca ninguna de esas tres ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-¡jajaja! Bueno últimamente he ocupado todo mi tiempo en hablar con cierta rubia

-¿Quién es ella? Tu di nombre y desaparecerá de tu camino

-Creo que por el momento la quiero a mi lado- Elsa sintió como su corazón se aceleraba pero contestó rápido para que Anna no sospechara

-¿Eso es un si a lo de mañana?

-Me gustaría decir que si

-Entonces dilo

-Pero tengo que salir con mis padres ¿Qué tal si te invito un café el domingo?

-El domingo es el día en el que salgo yo con mi familia

-Creo que solo nos veremos los días que tengas que venir temprano a la escuela

-Supongo…

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mas por unos segundos pero luego comenzaron a reír con un video que Anna encontró. Continuaron platicando hasta poco mas de la una cuando casualmente ambas se quedaron dormidas frente al monitor.

-Dime ¿Qué sentido tiene… venir… si se la pasarán… sentados… a un lado… -corría detrás de la pelota con cada pausa que daba- de… la… -corrió hacía la red –cancha?!- dio un salto y golpeó la pelota con fuerza, Kristoff corrió pero, a pesar de haber tirado al suelo, no logró llegarle.

-Siempre es bueno tomar aire fresco- Junto a la cancha había un árbol tan grande que llenaba todo de sombra haciendo que el ambiente fuera mas que agradable

-¡Demonios Elsa! ¿Hay algo en lo que no ganes?- gritó Kristoff del otro extremo

-La pelota cruzó la calle deberías ir por ella- Elsa se sentó junto a Rapunzel y Eugene, que descansaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de la castaña

-¿vamos a comer?

-Eugene no llevamos aquí ni dos horas- 'Zel besó su nariz

-¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas hambre si ni has jugado?

-Del mismo modo en que tu aguantas una hora y sin sudar ni una gota- le guiñó el ojo

-Touché-

Elsa y Eugene no eran amigos, sin embargo, tampoco eran desconocidos, se llevaban bien aunque su relación, si es que había alguna, se basaba mas en un coqueteo impropio pero sin interés, si es que eso tenía sentido. Rapunzel los conocía hace un par de años, sabía que los dos eran prácticamente iguales, mujeriegos, veían de manera desinteresada a quienes los rodeaban, independientes sentimentalmente y, sobre todo, un gran ego, pero eso no evitaba que se enojara de vez en cuando; se paró provocando que la cabeza de Eugene cayera directo en el suelo, el amor de ambos siempre ha sido algo… apache.

Elsa rió y colocando su cara frente a la del el a una distancia prudente dijo

-No puedes decir que no te lo mereces- se levanto y siguió a Zel que iba rumbo a la fuente de sodas.

-Cualquiera diría que luego de dos años ya habrías aprendido lo violenta que es tu novia- le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

-¿Qué te digo?- la tomó- Soy masoquista

A petición de Eugene se sentaron a comer, excepto Elsa que solo pidió un café y al terminarlo también ordenó una Coca-Cola. En lo que comían y platicaban, básicamente sobre tontería y media, el día se pasó sorprendiendo la noche, como siempre, a las raquetas bajo la mesa.

-Oigan miren la hora, debo irme- La familia de Rapunzel era demasiado reservada, por decirlo de algún modo, ni bien oscurecía debía estar en casa -¿Me llevas Kristoff? –además alguien debía ir a dejarla y Eugene no era para nada bien recibido en su casa, si su madre los veía juntos era capaz de echársele en cima.

Se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, aunque sabían que a Elsa no le gustaba, lo hacían mas que nada para molestar, tomaron un taxi dejando solos a la rubia y a aquel de escasa barba.

-¿Caminamos?

-Si, ya sabes que el consultorio de mi padre esta aquí cerca, cruzando el puente

-Pero eres capaz de tomar un taxi y dar toda la vuelta

-¡Lo hice una vez! Y fue porque olvide que el puente era de un solo sentido

Eugene siempre caballeroso toma las mochilas con las raquetas, colocándola en su hombro izquierdo y ofreciendo su brazo derecho para que Elsa lo tomara. Comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Sabes? Eres bastante bajito

-¿No has pensado que tu eres muy alta?

-No realmente

-Somos del mismo tamaño

-Si, pero tu eres hombre, deberías ser mas alto

-Estoy en crecimiento

-Kristoff es mas alto

-No molestes…

Caminaban por la calle, iban jugando aventándose a los carros, bueno en realidad era Elsa empujando a Eugene hacia estos, al subir el puente (por el área de peatones) se calmó pero unos pasos después lo empujó contra una bici que le atropelló el pie. Elsa se carcajeaba de la desgracia del pobre Eugene hasta que alguien acarició con un dedo su espalda asustándola, provocando un salto y un grito muy agudo.

-A-Anna- se relajó

-Wow, eso fue muy agudo- Elsa aclaró la garganta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno me pareció escuchar tu risa así que bajé

-Creí que saldría con tus padres

-Si acabo de llegar hace como diez minutos, yo creí que ibas a jugar tenis

-Si de allá venimos- Señaló a Eugene que se dio la vuelta para enseñar la mochila

-¿Y juegas con jeans y camiseta?

-Si ese es el atuendo de Elsa, también lo usa como traje de baño

Anna la miró raro un segundo pero el rostro de Elsa hacía notar que no entendía el porque de su expresión.

-Es cómodo- parpadeó dos veces

-¡Elsa!- su padre, un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello castaño y bigote la llamaba desde la otra calle- Ya es hora de irnos –voz grabe pero amable

-Bueno- Elsa volvió la mirada a Anna- Supongo que nos veremos el lunes que vaya a practicar- Sonrió, ambas lo hicieron. Eugene solo observaba

-Si, espero poder verte- se inclinó para despedirse con el tradicional beso en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Anna volteo un poco mas la cara de lo que debía y sus labios acabaron juntándose por completo, fue menos de un segundo, pero un choque eléctrico recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta Anna se había separado y sin mirarla a la cara subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su casa.

Elsa miró a Eugene que tenía una risa burlona en el rostro

-Kristoff tenía razón

-…

-Estas perdida…

-…lo sé…


End file.
